Camp Rock
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: Sam and Freddie just got accepted to camp rock, along with Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oaken. Can these friends stay friends while also competing against eachother? And can relationships blossom between good friends? iCarly/Hannah Montana...SEDDIE / LOLIVER
1. Accepted To Camp Rock

****

Ok. I had the most FANTABULIOUS ideia today while I was watching tv. I saw a commercial for Camp Rock, and I thought of how cool it would be if there was an iCarly version of it. So here it is...the first ever...ICARLY/ HANNAH MONTANA/CAMP ROCK CROSSOVER!

Starring :

Freddie Benson  
Sam Puckett  
Oliver Oken  
Lilly Truscott

I know how Sam and Freddie are supposed to be 13 and Lilly and Oliver 15, but in this, they are ALL sixteen. And there is also going to be a little secret twist in here. So...here is my story!

Sams POV

_"Hello Seattle! What up dogs? This is PT on the track! Now we have something special for you tonight! This pop princess came all the way from nashville tennisee...please welcome HANNAH MON-TANA!" _

I smiled as Hannah Montanas song started to play. It was one of my favorites. Called 7 things. I stood up on my bed and started jumping. Then I sang along to the words.

_"I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost  
It it's impossible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you!_

I tugged at my ponytail and let my hair fall down. I shook it up and continuted dancing/singing.

_"You're vain your games you're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends their jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you doooo  
You make me love you_

_It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
And what I need to hear now is your apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it let's be clear  
Oh I'm not comin' back  
Your takin' seven steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain your games you're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends their jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you doooo  
You make me love you_

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take to long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair your eyes your old levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
But I guess them both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  
Everythings alright I want to be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you dooo  
You make me love you"_

_"_WOHO!" I yelled, striking a rocker pose. I laughed as the song changed to "Ay Bay Bay" By Hurricane Chris. Someone knocked on my door. Rather loudly I might add.

"Sam!"

I got off my bed and walked to my door. I opened it to see my mom standing there with a letter. I frowned. "Whats this?" I asked. Mom smiled. "I got a letter today" I groaned. "Aw...mom! I already know I failed Web Masters!" Mom laughed. "No hunny...we got an acceptence letter to a place called Camp Rock" I frowned and grabbed the letter out of moms hand. I opened it.

_Dear Miss Puckett,_

_We are very pleased to welcome you to Camp Rock. This is a 7 week long camping exsperince which we hope you will enjoy very much. The adress is in Clevland Ohio and your tickets are already inside the letter. We do hope you come and it will be a pleasure having you here._

_Sencirely,_

_Mrs. Tennison_

I let out a scream of excitement. "EEEEEPPPPP! IM GOING TO CAMP ROCK!"

* * *

Freddies POV

"Fredward! Time for your tickbath sweetie!" I heard mom call from upstairs. My eyes snapped away from my laptop. Oh no! Not a tick bath! I threw my laptop to the side and raced out into the hall, were my mother couldnt tourture me.

I opened the door and ran outside. My mothers yells could still be heard. I need to move out. Suddenly, Carlys door opened and Carly stepped out laughing.

Carly Shay is one of my best friends. I love her. Well, as a sister. Carly laughed and nodded to the door. "Tick bath?" I sighed. "You heard her screaming huh?"

She nodded. "Yup"

I rolled my eyes. My mother was a phsyco. I sighed. "Im going to get the mail. Avoid mommy-dearest for a while. See yah later Carls!" I said running downstairs. I didnt want my mother to start the "sex talk" again. She did that last time me and Carly were alone in the hallway. But Im over Carly. HONEST!

I got downstairs and went to the lobbys mailbox. I sighed as I looked through the mail. Mom, mom, mom, mom, all of these are for mom! I groaned. I spotted something though. A letter addressed to Fredward Benson. Ugh! I hate my name! I wonder when Im older if I can buy a new one.

I started to read it and gasped. Im going to Camp Rock?! That sounded unbelivibly cool!

"Im going to Camp Rock!" I said smiling widley still not beliving what I was seeing. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!"

* * *

Olivers POV

"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN!" My mother called. Although to a bystander, they mightve thought it was my dad. Yes, my mother was using her famous "man voice" that she used when she was angrey. Or hungry.

"Coming mom!"

I sighed as I walked downstairs. Miley and Lilly were going shopping today. Me, being the total guy that I am...well...Im meeting them in a half an hour. I know...not a total guy thing. But they are my best girl buds. And I love them.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. An image of a stage popped on and Hannah Montana stepped out.

"EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES! EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS! EVERYBODY KNOWS WHAT! WHAT IM TALKIN BOUT! EVERBODY GETS THAT WAY! YEAH"

I groaned. "UGH! When is this not on!" I mumbled. I love Miley, and I love Hannah, but seriously! Its always me, Lilly and Mileys conversation! Hannah this and Hannah that! I never get to be in the spotlight. Well, I could. But no one knows I can sing.

"Oliver hunny...this came for you"

I frowned as I opened it. It was a letter from Camp Rock! My mouth opened widely. "Im going to Camp Rock?" I jumped up. "I GOTTA GET PACKED!".

* * *

**I hope you all like this little story. Sorry that the** **y all just got accepted in this chapter. But the ones to come are AWESOME! I love music. A lot. I like, live and breathe it. No joke. My motto is "when times are hard, blast the music" So...If you think I should continue, say so, if not, say so. THANK YOU!**

**-Sydney-**


	2. Telling Your Friends

**The first ever...ICARLY/ HANNAH MONTANA/CAMP ROCK CROSSOVER!**

**Starring :**

**Freddie Benson (16)  
Sam Puckett (16)  
Oliver Oken (16)  
Lilly Truscott (16)**

**P.S : No actual camp rock members will be present in this story. Made up ones will be,  
but the Jo-Bros (Even though I like them) wont be in it. This is a Seddie/Loliver love  
story, acording to the people who voted LOLIVER on my profile. For the record, I like all  
Hannah Pairings, mostly Niley, Loe, Loliver, Liley and Moliver. Jake sucks. XP LOL! Read on!**

* * *

Sams POV

"CARLY!"

"CARLY!"

I ran to Carlys door and ran into the dork. I groaned. "Yo Fredward, I gotta tell Carly something so buzz off!" Freddie rolled his eyes. "I gotta tell her something to!" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Carly was sitting there with a pen and a pad. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys! Im just thinkning of new iCarly ideias!"

I bit my lip. "I might not be able to make it to the next 5 iCarlys"

"Me neither" Freddie said.

Carly glared at me. "Why?" I smiled widely.

"IM GOING TO CAMP ROCK!!"

After I yelled this, I realized I wasnt the only one who screamed it. I stared at Freddie in shock. "Your going to?!" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah! I wanted to find someplace to get away from mom! I didnt know you could sing! Thats a requirment to!" I scoffed. "For your information dork, I can sing. I just dont choose to do it in front of dorks like you!" Freddie glared at me.

"Great I have to spend five weeks with THAT!"

"Im a girl Freddie. Figures you wouldnt know, since any girl whos gotten this close to you before has scampered!"

Carly sighed. "Please stop fighting and lets discuss your absince from iCarly for the next FIVE weeks!" I nodded. "Yeah...well maybe we can webcast whats going on at camp and you can get a substitute to take my place and Freddies!" She smiled. "Maybe...but I dont see how anyone can be as good as you" I smiled.

"Aw Carls your making me blush!"

* * *

**Sorry For The Inturuption!**

**If you noticed in the last chapter, there was no acceptence letter from camp rock to  
Lilly. I wrote it. I posted it. I dont know what happened really. LOL! So Lilly got her  
letter. Ok? Sorry for the screw up peoples! And the inturuption. OH! And check out  
my new profile pic! Its another Seddie.**

**:D

* * *

**Lillys POV

I cant belive I was accepted to camp Rock! EEP! Only thing is, I'll be leaving Oliver behind. Miley, Jackson and Mr.Stewart are going on the American world tour for six weeks. Actually they already left. Oliver was supposed to come over today to. But that was about 15 minutes ago. The donught probably forgot and got a hot dog instead. GAH! Boys! I will never understand them! Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Oliver. With three hot dogs in his hand. I sighed in annoyance.

"Oliver. Why are there hot dogs in your hand?"

Oliver smiled guiltly. "Sorry Lills. I was on the way to your house when a hot dog stand was selling two for one hotdogs! I had to buy some!" I rolled my eyes. What a dork. I sighed and smiled.

"Never mind! GUESS WHAT?!"

"What?"

"IM GOING TO CAMP ROCK!"

Olivers face turned from pleasure of a hot dog, to surprise. "No way! Me to!" I gasped. "You cant even sing!" He smirked. "You never know Lilly! I am full of surprises!" I rolled my eyes.

"Great. 5 weeks alone with a dork"

"Aw you know you love me"

I blushed slightly. He didnt know how right he was about that. I did love him. Alot.

* * *

**CAMP ROCK! WOHO!**

**LOL! In my opinion, better than High School Musical. It got old after a while. So here is the chapter. Im on a block for my HP/icarly story, but it shouldnt be more than a day or two. My blocks last very short. Im a dedicated writer. LOL! So bye!**

**-Sydney-**


End file.
